Death to the Queen
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: Grace Carter, aka The Witch and Elsa Milan known as Pink Hawk and my mother best friend,are both ruler of the north and south Mystic International Divisions. or M.I.D. for short. Yeah both of them mean a lot to the supernatural world. Sadly I'm important too. Begin Grace Carter spawn that is. That's right I'm the Witch descendant, Fine Carter. Now this isn't cliche no...


"So, you and him?"  
Elsa ask awkwardly following me like a sad puppy .

"Get a life ."  
"But Grace-"  
"Shut it Elsa."I growl at her speeding up my pace.

"From now on Lloyd Carter is dead. He died of an operation on his eye since a bird crap on it." I mumble.

"A bird crap in his eye? That's believably; sure Grace." She said between harsh breaths trying to stay hot in my trail.

"You know your the type of person that makes people turn to murders."  
Groaning I slow down and turn to face her. She was sweaty and was just barely hanging on,it was a sad pitiful sight to see.  
Her hair was like the rays of the sun up and wavy,It quite look like a lion mane. A big messy red mane that is.

She was rather cute for a chubby lady. I didn't notice any double chin or rolls of multiple fat; she weighted around 170 lb but her height made her look round 156 lb. I always thought that what she had was baby fat; but she just straight on call it fat.

Standby proud,more like breathing for life;there you have Elsa Milan , 5'8 ft, fair skin and amazing striking baby red ruby eyes. And the disturbing not tame red hair.

Dam but she was adorable.

"You know you love me." She says trying to wink failing miserably.

"Sure I love you as much as I love baby's Kangaroo."I stare down at her and roll my eyes. I got a bit worry; two girls alone running up to a deserted place just straight up scream danger to me.

"But Grace you don't love Kangaroos",She scold as if I had committed a crime," In fact their your phobia that with clowns, dark and hamsters." She concluded.

"Exactly." I said plainly. Checking my surrounding looking for anything just anything that might come out of the bushes or the dark shades forgotten by the moon light.

"Men Grace stop looking around paranoid; it not like someone is gonna come out and be like I'm Batman. Batman Wayne. You know."

"I doubt such thing will happen. Batman fears you. He will run from you probably trying to rape him."

" I know he wants me ," Elsa says looking around suddenly." Oh my god I think someone is following us." She whimper grabbing and tugging my arm.

"I'm safe that's for sure." Calmly I stated. I cover up a grunt of pain with a cough. Her nails where digging through my skin.

"How can you be so sure?" She ask with curiosity. Her grip loseen its hold on my hand.

" I just have to our run you I guess."

"Well so much for friendship and courage."She says giving me the nasty eye crossing her hand in a cords.

"Hey its either me or you honey and I'm a selfish bastard so you going to get it."

"Why am I friend with you again?" She ask .

" I buy you food." I reply.

"That explains a lot sadly." She answer gloomy.

A silence period was born from then on. It was not awkward at all.  
She seem to wrap around my arms as a cocoon; while we where walking toward the town hall though.

When we finally reach the town hall I show the guard my I.D and when straight towards the files and inscriptions area.  
"Look for Florence Wormwood Hale" I said.

"Pfft Wormwood? Did his parent wanted to ruin his life or what?" Elsa said out loud laughing with little tears coming out of her eyes.

"Yeah well they weren't the best parents some have said." A dark chuckle was heard making Elsa hide under a table.

I gave a big sigh and turn around to literally have Florence up in my face.

"Dude, ever heard of personal escape? To be more precise and clear ; you are popping my bubble. I don't like people popping my bubble; move or I shall pop your face."

"Wow calm down with the popping bubble thing . You know you will have make Sponge boob sad with all this bubble exploding popoling business you have going on here."

He said teasing moving around the room exploring his surrounding.

" Its Sponge _Bob_ you dick." Scream Elsa pointing him out from under the table. Florence quickly hiss at her showing his fangs. Elsa groan but stood quite mumbling curses towards him.

Florence look quite as the dictator right now. Black tuxedo, violet tie, expensive bling gold watch and a gold airing on his right ear.  
I change my mind.

"So what type of host club did you work this time." I ask faking the surprise as mocking him.

"Haha you are always just so delightful Mrs. Carter." He says with a wink.  
Suddenly appearing in-front of Elsa; he grab her by the neck throwing her away to the left.

Elsa collide with the wall and a stack of paper fell on her silencing her moaning pains .

"You sure have guts to be killing woman in The Antoinette town. This is my territory Florence. You are already dead. "

I spat at him moving around the room while mocking his moves.

"I'm a succubus, what can you expect? And if I would have know this was _your_ town trust me, it wouldn't have affected my decision at all. I always wanted to take a shot at one of the best I.M.P.O.R.T members anyway. Short for International Mythic Police Officials Rookie in Training right? Following mother footsteps I see. As I said before; just plain delightful."

" You are just annoying. Hot. But annoying." Elsa said smiling brightly while penning him down into the floor.

" How in the-" Florence tremble in fear as Elsa press down more on his neck . Kneeling on his knees Florence look like he was begin. His skin was turning into a light blue kind of shade.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Mocked Elsa.

She look at me and nod. She stared wrapping Florence in a headlock.  
I began to take my heels and walk towards Florence.

"Arrogant is not a bliss, it can cost you, your life. Let me explain."

I took my two heels and stab his brains with it. Squashing his head like a mosquito; blood spitting everywhere.

"So about you and him?"

"Elsa for fucks sake!"

 **5 hours later...**

I and Elsa have been on a freaking library looking for some Florence facts. Apparently Florence was a succubus who had manipulated Sir. McCarthy the first mayor of this town into creating a contract that permitted him of begin able to impregnate as many town woman to continue his demon bloodline; with the only catch of him using his pheromones to attract people towards the municipality.

Now thanks to him our district might suffer a great economy impact.

"Freaking, bullshit! Why does this shitty precinct depend on tourism anyway!" Elsa said in frustration.

"For goodness sake instead of begin there talking to yourself look for more facts." I mumble.

Throwing the eight book of the township history I have read in the last 5 hours backwards.;I let myself be at peace and lay down on the big librarian desk. Elsa decided to shut up and heads towards the the back of the library. This was a big place no one ever seem to come here anymore.

The library for me was my home. This use to be a room back in the days, people would party, dance and laugh. Now it was just a library a cool one though.

It was built on a platform with five steps,the full width of the building leading up to three front entrances. The central entrance is larger than the two flanking ones, and all are adorned with windows above . In-front of the entrance was a big fountain; it was that of a nude woman holding a spear. The fountain was beautiful it look like the woman was in a river holding the spear with a sly smile looking up at the sky, supposedly at the gods.

That was my grandma, and is the reason why I'm in this big headed mess anyway.

"GRACE!" I heard Elsa scream.

Grabbing a book on my right swiftly without making any sound or breathing I when to Elsa direction.

As I was reading to attack and kill anyone with the book, I saw Elsa on the floor with a big black as night wolf pup. She was was on the floor with the mutt over her licking her face making her laugh and gag.

"Elsa get away he is about to-".


End file.
